


Save Us

by SyllxMatte



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Others also are there, Time Travel, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllxMatte/pseuds/SyllxMatte
Summary: The battle was lost the moment Savanti requited Count Dracula. But they didn't know that back then.(Set in/after "Monsters Among Us!" - season 5)





	Save Us

**Author's Note:**

> Story's song: Sopor Aeternus & The Ensemble of Shadows - Bitter Sweet

They did not win.  
Raphael became a vampire. They returned back to their time, back to the New York.  
New York was teeming with monsters. Most of them - low level vampires.  
Casey was turned. April was turned. Donatello's heart was aching to see her twisted into vampire ways.

They were hiding in the sewers.  
They were found.  
Donatello was turned. He was fighting it but the change was unstoppable.

They ran.  
Monsters (now Raph, Donnie, April and Casey were monsters) - monsters caught up to them.

They tried to fight.  
They failed.

Renet was taken away by her Master.

Monsters were taken by theirs.

It has been three years already since then.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were forced to run and hide and run again. Each and every week.

They survived. Only thanks to mystical staff they got from Renet, but they survived.  
Most of New York was turned. Sometimes they would glimpse a small human camp, but those were always quick to scatter away from the mutants.

* * *

Sometimes they saw Raph.

Sometimes they saw Donnie.

In that time they learned that vampire's mannerisms changed when a person was turned. Low level ones acted more animal like.  
Vampires of higher level, like their - past - friends and brothers, would acquire a taste to flair and theatrics. It would have looked amusing if only their (not)theatre settings weren't so lethal.  
They also learned that all vampires were severely bipolar.

* * *

It was only Leonardo and Michelangelo left.

They were caught. Four times. Usually it was only one of them.

They escaped. Four times. They were lucky.

Since there was so many vampires already, smart ones tended to make their catch into "blood banks". It made escapes more probable.

Michelangelo did manage to catch a glimpse of his brother while he was caught. His impression was that Donatello completely lost his - brilliant - mind. Turtle in purple would mutter to himself and sometimes giggle. He would pace and sharply turn each time just to flare his long gothic coat.

Donnie would act completely bonkers yet when Count Dracula left New York it was Donatello whom he left in his stead to "look after" the city.

Michelangelo was of mind that Dracula just choose the most insane-acting vampire.

It is gross to watch your brother drink a blood like a severe alcoholic drinks a wine.  
Especially gross when it is your blood.

(It was disturbing to watch his brothers lie down into their coffins and turn into corpses once sun would rise. But not disturbing enough for him not to use it for his escape.)

* * *

Vampires love theatre and romantics. With Donatello's old crush on April their story quickly turned into severe tragedy.  
She did not start loving him just because he turned into a vampire, like her.  
She did not start loving him when he became most powerful vampire in the New York.  
He was crushed.  
A large part of his ire was aimed at Casey, until he understood that she did not choose Casey either.  
Then he decided to make her love himself.  
She became his mad-scientist project. She could feed only from him. She was bound, then chained and kept in a cage on wheels. He always would take the cage everywhere he goes.

* * *

Years ago, before leaving, Lord Simultaneous said that he will check upon them in three years.

Today is the date.

Master of all time and space owned a Time Scepter and they were hoping that there may be a way to rescue their world from vampirism.

Of course they were not only ones who heard Lord Simultaneous's promise.  
When Leonardo and Michaelangelo came out from their hiding place they saw theirs - former - friends waiting.

Raphael and Casey had a front row.  
Donatello was behind his security detail. His attention was turned towards a narrow ornate cage that stood by him. It was human height. He was cooing over overdressed girl in it. She barely resembled April.

Soon a window of white light appeared in the air.  
But out of it stepped Renet, not Lord Simultaneous.  
She hadn't stood a chance.

A fight was quick. Powers tremendously uneven.

Bound to his brother and future girl, Leonardo spit out his gag and tried to reason with his - long lost - brother:  
"Stop it Donnie! You don't want it! We can fix this. All of this."

Transfixed by the sand shifting in the hourglass Donatello absently asked his - long lost - brother:  
"Fix this? Fix what? Us, being immortal? Us, being more powerful than we ever could have been? Or maybe you want to fix my leadership upon New York City, huh Leo? You always were a leader _before_ after all."

"It is not right Donnie... please, I know you know this!"

Donatello came closer to his captive.  
He kneeled on one knee before Leo and took his chin in his hand to raise turtles head to look at him.

Leonardo's eyes were tightly shut to avoid hypnotic gaze, but he clearly heard Donatello's whisper:

"Not right? Oh, Leonardo you sound almost like my April. She learned... as will you. I am always right."

"You are just Dracula's toy! Donatello never would have stood for this!"

Donatello let go of Leonardo's head and stood up with the flair.

"A toy? A... toy!?" He burst out in hysterical laughing.  
For a long time it seemed he could not stop. His subjects just watched. Some joined their master in laughter.

Once Donatello calmed down, he stood up straight and started to walk towards the cage with his beloved.  
"What, did you think Dracula just left New York by his own initiative? I am no toy. Nobody's."

He reached through cage's bars to pet his favourite plaything.

"What do you know of what old Donatello would have stood for given a chance?" - he whispered.  
"No, Leonardo, you don't know anything. With this..." he let go of April and focused on the staff in his hand. Swirled sand a little.  
"With this, I will return back to 1818, to old Frankenstein's castle. A few days before we arrived will do. I will steal his artificial blood formula. I will create factories for its production throughout the world."

He sharply turned towards his prisoners who were listening attentively.  
"Did you know that a healthy full vampire requires only a glass of blood once a month? Did you know that the world was quickly heading towards food shortage before vampirism? Did you know how many humans die each year due to sickness? Old age?" asked them Donatello. He did not wait for the reply.  
  
"Maybe... maybe you knew. But you did not think it is your problem. Well. Not me. I will fix this!"  
  
Donatello raised staff.  
With a flash he - and April with her cage - were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me about any mistakes. I honestly don't see them. Especially ones with times.  
> And check out the song! No way I am only fan whose earphones make it sound like Donnie. XD  
> Sopor Aeternus & The Ensemble of Shadows - Bitter Sweet


End file.
